


You Put This Banana To Shame

by BrigidTheFae



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae
Summary: Something's not right with the well, and no matter how many times he tries, Inuyasha can't figure out why. Kagome just wants a late night snack after a long evening of homework. PWP with smut. Inspired by artwork and written for White Day 2020.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real plot to this. It's rated M for a reason my dudes, so don't read it near your grandma. Unless she reads smutty fanfic, in which case go grandma! Credit for the inspiration for this one goes to Nebula1701 on tumblr for a commission they shared, as well as LemonLushFF for her encouragement to follow through with it.

Kagome sunk into the warm water with a sigh. While she enjoyed the hot springs of the feudal era, having the opportunity for a modern bath was one she couldn't pass up. She was _supposed_ to return to the past that afternoon, but there had been a homework assignment that would've impacted her overall grade badly if it had been turned in late. The fact that she was already putting her grades in jeopardy so often was stressful enough, and she wasn't going to risk it with this one. _'Not that Inuyasha gets that,'_ she frowned. _'He's gonna be mad that I'm late, but dammit I want a bath_ without _getting peeped at!'_

Her thoughts shifted, recalling each and every time she'd caught him or Miroku watching from the trees. Okay, so _maybe_ a few times were just unfortunate coincidences where he was trying to stop the monk, and there was that one time they really _hadn't_ been watching…still! She knew for a fact that first time had been deliberate, when they barely knew each other; he hadn't even tried to hide that he was staring. _'Just like that time in the cellar…'_ Kagome shook her head. _'That one was just as much my fault. Inuyasha had been looking for me, and I went and stood up without thinking – oh god! I bet he got a thrill from that show!'_

Of course there were a couple times where the tables had been turned. It hadn't been her fault that she saw him naked either time! The first time he brought it on himself running in her room wet and naked. Alright so maybe throwing her desk lamp in response had been overkill, and she did apologize for the waste basket to the face later. But the time he passed out in the hot spring, did he have to fall back into the water spread eagle?! It might've been nighttime, but the glow of the moon had done a _wonderful_ job of illuminating his silver hair in the water.

_All_ of his silver hair. She now knew without a doubt that the carpet matched the drapes.

Sure, she may be in love with the hanyou, but that hadn't been a flattering angle. Yeah, she'd shrieked. She'd own up to that. It was the last thing she had expected to see that night, and she could have sworn that _it_ was looking back at _her_.

Neither of them ever brought hat night up. In fact, for the most part she'd done pretty well at forgetting the sight of him climb out of the hot spring – at least until she had nothing else to focus on. Then she recalled how flustered he'd been when she approached him with the fundoshi he'd neglected to put on in the pursuit of his stolen sword. Hell – she still felt her face get hot thinking about it.

' _Come to think of it,'_ she stilled at the realization. _'How is it that Inuyasha's peeped on me more times than me him?'_ Kagome told herself that it wasn't that she was keeping track – of course she wasn't – but the score was far more in his favor.

She stood and stepped out of the cooled water when she noticed that her hands had begun to prune. _'It would show him if I pulled the same stunts he did,'_ she thought, patting herself dry with her towel. She pulled on her bathing yukata and cinched the folds closed. Her pajamas sat upstairs in her room, forgotten until she'd begun to rinse the soap off. "It's late. Sorta," she mumbled to herself. "I doubt Inuyasha's going to stop by tonight." No need to worry about being caught unawares had been her excuse for forgetting her clothes. Her underwear on the other hand…that really had been a mistake that couldn't be helped now.

Kagome stopped in the kitchen to get a snack when Mama walked by with two overnight bags in hand. "What's up with the bags?" she asked, reaching for a banana from the bowl of fruit on the table. She had eaten so many snack foods on her quest that fruit seemed like a luxury anymore. She broke the skin and peeled it back as her mom started to talk.

"Grandpa's friend Yusuke has been admitted into the hospital," Mama said, frowning. She had been the one to pass the news to her father-in-law earlier that afternoon, and things had been a whirlwind of rearranging schedules. "I'm going to drive him over there so he can visit. His son called and gave me the news, and if they can get a doctor in to see him, he might have surgery later tonight. Your grandpa wants to be there for Yususke, so we're going to be staying overnight."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"It's a routine procedure. They're just concerned more because of his age than anything." Mama set the bags on the table and began to recheck them as she talked. "I've called Satoru's mother to see if it would be alright if Souta spent the night. I didn't want to ask you to watch Souta with everything you have going on, and I know that Inuyasha will be coming around…"

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha is just going to have to learn to be patient," she said stubbornly, knowing that it was pointless. Even Mama's amused look knew that her argument was weak. "I've got that paper that I have to turn in tomorrow anyway."

"Actually, I hope you don't mind I gave it to Souta to put in his bookbag. Since Satoru lives closer to your school, I asked Souta if he could deliver it for you with your other work to the teacher."

She wasn't sure how she felt about her mom conspiring for her to skip school, but for once she was going to roll with it. "Thanks Mama. I appreciate it." She took a bite out of her banana and couldn't help the goofy smile.

"It's not often that you see a teenager enjoy fruit." Mama laughed.

"Most teenagers don't travel 500 years into the past and survive off the land either. When are you guys leaving?"

"As soon as Souta has his things together. If we can get there soon enough Grandpa might be able to visit before the surgery." Mama hugged Kagome. "We might not be back home until late tomorrow, so take care and say hello to everyone for me. And take some fruit with you for the road. If we stay another day there won't be anyone to eat it, and I'd hate for it to go to waste."

Kagome said her goodbyes and watched as her family was ushered out the door by an anxious Mama. It felt odd to be alone in the house anymore, or just alone period. She shrugged. Best enjoy the silence while it lasted before Inuyasha came barging into her room and killing her moment of solitude. She turned to go upstairs and stopped, doubling back to grab another banana from the bowl. That first one was pretty good, and if she felt too lazy to go back downstairs, then she'd have a snack for later.

* * *

' _Fuck. Oh fuck. This ain't good. Fuck-!'_

Inuyasha stood in the darkness at the bottom of the well, 500 years in the future. Any other day, he'd have done leapt up and left the well house, marching across the shrine to bring Kagome back home. Any other day he would've been getting into an argument with her and possibly getting sat. any other day he would've had more than just his sword in hand.

He never realized there was a draft in the well house until he felt it tickle his lower bits.

This made no sense! Why now was the well stripping him of everything but his sword?! It had been acting fine up until now. Unless – Inuyasha shook his head, refusing to think that the well was losing its power. It was likely a fluke. Yeah, that's all it was.

Inuyasha finally moved, jumping up onto the edge of the well. He landed in a low crouch, as he usually did, before he abruptly stood up and swayed to regain his balance. Not having his fundoshi on gave him a surprise when he bumped the wood of the well's edge. Instead of crouching again, he turned and stepped off into the timeslip. He appeared on the other side and found his clothes in a pile. Once he was dressed again, he leapt up, grabbing the edge before dropping down for a second attempt.

Once more, Inuyasha stood in darkness, but he didn't need the light of day to know that he was yet again hanging loose and free. So he tried again. The third attempt had him yelling "Son of a fuck!" out loud in the wellhouse. _'What the hell am I gonna do?'_ He thought, opening the door a crack. He wasn't worried about Kagome seeing him, but he didn't want to startle her mother. _'At least it's dark out so no one'll see me.'_

Inuyasha hightailed it across the shrine grounds in record speed with sword in hand, only one thought on his mind: Make it to Kagome's room before anyone came outside. He was running on autopilot and didn't once consider that Kagome might require some privacy as well.

* * *

Kagome shut her bedroom door with a frown. Odd, she could have sworn that she heard someone yell. _'Must have been some teenagers,'_ she reasoned, not stopping to consider that she was _also_ a teenager. Running across Japan during the warring-states period had a habit of doing that. She turned her back to the door and reached for the tie on her yukata. The knot was set tighter than she normally tied it, and her focus was on her waist, silently cursing her luck.

' _This is just great,'_ she thought sarcastically. _'What's gonna happen next? Wait – there we go -!'_

_SCHLUMP!_

At the sound, Kagome looked up just in time to see Inuyasha climbing into her room. Naked. And her yukata had fallen open in that moment, baring her entire front to him. Naturally, she felt the teenage girl instinct take hold.

She screamed.

Then Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome fought to fold her yukata closed and get it retired. Of course _now_ her fumbling hands couldn't retie the sash to save her life. Without thinking, she looked up to see Inuyasha attempt to hide behind her desk chair, only it wasn't really hiding anything from view. The naughty part of her mind that she tried to ignore felt it was a good time to remind her that it wasn't a bad view at all.

Poor Inuyasha's ears were ringing still as he tried to process what happened. Kagome had been undressing, and he had entered without warning. She had every right to scream. She was _naked_. It was a wonder she hadn't sat him to hell and back. He grabbed the first book he found on her desk and used it to shield his manhood.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" she hissed, clutching the yukata tight. "And _why_ are you in my room _naked_!"

"It ain't like I wanted –" He had to stop himself from saying a complete lie, but Kagome didn't need to know his dirty fantasies. "For some damn reason the well won't let me through with my clothes!"

"Then why not stay in the past?!"

"Cause I was coming to get ya, wench!"

Kagome crossed her arms and shifted her weight, popping her hip out. "Well I'm staying here tonight!"

"Then so am I!"

"No you're not!"

"And why not?" he challenged.

"Because you're naked?" Kagome couldn't believe she was standing here having this argument with Inuyasha. Then it hit her that they were both naked and arguing. The very idea was enough to make her start laughing uncontrollably.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. First she screams, then she's yelling at him, and now she's laughing? What was so funny? Was she laughing at him? He glanced down at himself. He wasn't the scrawny boy that had been pinned to the tree years ago. He couldn't see what was so funny. The book was barely doing its job though. Was that what made her laugh? Or…was it what was behind the book? His ears started to droop. From what he'd seen he was a little bigger than average in his time. Was that different here? Were men here bigger? Or was it better to be smaller in this time?

"What's so fucking funny?" he growled, clutching the book tighter.

Kagome struggled to calm herself, but it was the growl from the hanyou by her desk that sobered her up. Inuyasha looked…embarrassed. His cheeks were red, and his ears had nearly blended with his hair. His question coupled with his stance made her feel really guilty for laughing at all. _'He must think I'm laughing at him,'_ she thought sadly. _'When will he figure it out that I'd never make fun of him?'_ "It just occurred to me that we're both naked and arguing. I thought it was funny."

He shifted. "That's all?"

"Of course," she offered a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't laugh at you unless you _did_ something funny, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha seemed to relax at that. _'Yeah, Kagome wouldn't do that.'_ For each of her faults, she had qualities that overshadowed them. _'Maybe that's part of why I fell in love with her years ago.'_

Kagome looked around the room as she tried to think of what he could wear. Since he had filled out, there weren't a lot of options to choose from. _'Oh! I know what will work!'_ She walked to her closet and searched inside, removing a spare flat sheet for her bed. "Here," she passed him the sheet. "If you're planning to stay here tonight, you're gonna want more than that book."

"T-thanks."

She turned to give him privacy, even though they both knew that they were way past that. "You hungry? I could make some ramen?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." Inuyasha had trouble meeting her eyes as she turned around again, so he looked elsewhere. "What's this thing?" he asked, picking up the forgotten banana on the desk. He turned it around in his hands, sniffing it experimentally. "Is it food?"

As Kagome watched Inuyasha inspect the banana, she tried desperately not to blush. _'He has no idea how suggestive that looks! Oh god, he licked it!'_ She fumbled over the basic explanation that it was an imported fruit as he worked to break the peeling. It took a claw and he had split it sufficiently, but she couldn't really complain that he was eating her late-night snack.

Not when she kept thinking about how small that banana had been.

* * *

An hour and three cups of ramen later, neither of them could conclude why the well acting the way it had that day. It was getting late and she had wanted to turn in early. Of course that plan had been shot to hell once the naked hanyou had crawled in her window. As late as it was now, she fully intended on just sleeping in the yukata.

"Why don't we share my bed tonight?"

"W-what?!"

Kagome huffed. "I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor naked," she pointed out. "We're both adults – in your time anyway – what's it going to hurt for one night?"

As Inuyasha watched Kagome climb into her bed, he could think of a hundred reasons why it was a bad idea. She had moved over and was now motioning for him to join her. "This is a bad idea, Kagome."

"I trust you, Inuyasha." They were both covered, so it wasn't like they were _completely_ naked. She wasn't about to point that out to him as he eased onto the mattress. Doing so would have him levitating immediately. She tried not to be irritated as she pulled the blankets over them. He was thinking of her best interests, trying to let her retain a shred of her innocence that traveling with him had nearly stripped. All she wanted was to go to sleep, and instead she got a temporary bedmate who – _'We're in bed together. Naked.'_ Her face began to heat up and she pressed her burning cheek further into the pillow. _'Maybe since it's dark Inuyasha won't see.'_ It was a lie and she knew it; his eyesight was amazing in the dark, and the moonlight shone through the window behind him.

He could see the blush, but no matter how much she tried to hide her face, there was nothing she could do to hide her scent. Inuyasha shifted slightly, recognizing that spicy scent for what it was. He'd caught it a few times over the years from the miko, usually when she was dreaming. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was that made her scent spike that night, but it had the effect of making him hard in turn. He swallowed a groan as he shifted again, the movement making Kagome look up at him. "I don't know if I can do this, 'Gome."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I can lay here, knowing you're right next to me and not be able to kiss you."

"Oh." They'd shared a few kisses in secret over the years, since the battle at Kagura's castle. All of them were uncertain, like they expected to be caught and reprimanded, or the fear of waking up and realizing it had been a dream. She shifted a little closer to Inuyasha. "We _are_ home alone tonight…"

His eyes darkened. "No annoying eavesdropping friends..."

"Or little brothers to burst in the room…" She smiled. Inuyasha's arm had slipped around her waist, pulling her flush against him and closing the distance. This time when she kissed him, everything was right. And as he leaned over her to deepen the kiss, Kagome knew it was very, very right.

Inuyasha moaned against Kagome's lips when he felt her reach up and caress his ears. The delicate touch sent waves of pleasure over him, almost as good as the feeling of her tongue as she tasted him. Kagome had no fear of his fangs when she kissed him, going out of her way to brush the tip of her tongue against one. He shuddered at the contact, running his free hand along the curve of her hip, brushing against bare skin where the fabric of her yukata should've been. It was enough to make him pull back and look down at her.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in a haze. Why had he stopped? Neither of them had explicitly said anything about becoming more intimate, but she had seen the heated looks he'd send her when no one was around. She knew he wanted more, and god knows she did. So why did he stop? Was he not ready for –

"Your," He swallowed thickly, trying again. "Your robe. It's… it's open."

"What?" She blinked, looking down. "Oh. Does that…bother you?" He looked torn, but she was till too dazed from his kisses to be certain if he wanted her to cover up or not.

Inuyasha nearly whined in response. She really had no idea what he was seeing. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow, her skin a delicate flush, her lips slightly swollen from how intense he'd been. The yukata was spread open, revealing some but teasing other curves. And to top it off, she looked at him like _that_ , like she could see no faults in his character. As if she didn't expect him to fantasize about taking her, claiming her, and making her scream his name every which way from Sunday. "No," his voice cracked. "But if you had any idea… fuck Kagome I'm barely hangin' on as it is…"

That once-light flush deepened and her scent became spicier. Kagome was unaware of just how on-edge Inuyasha was, though his words gave her a pretty good indication. She didn't make any movement to close her robe, however. He was giving her a choice. She could cover herself and that would be that, or – "What would you say if I didn't want you to be in control?" Her voice was a whisper, afraid that if she spoke any louder she'd break the illusion, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Kagome knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him and everything he was willing to give her. All of the things that hung over them didn't matter, not for tonight. The look in his eyes seemed to agree. "You're certain?" he said, leaning down to kiss her again.

"I'm positive," she replied, before feeling his lips crash against hers. Kagome felt the fabric of her robe slide open, and she only broke the kiss long enough to raise up to remove it from her shoulders. Inuyasha tossed both it and the sheet he'd been wearing across the room. She couldn't contain the gasp as she felt him move next to her. "You weren't kidding," she mumbled as he began to leave a trail of kisses along the column of her neck. There was hard evidence to prove his point, and it was currently pressed against her hip. Kagome let out another gasp as his fangs pricked her skin. It hadn't hurt, but his tongue following behind and laving at the faint marks made her shiver against him.

Inuyasha groaned at her movement. He'd been fighting against himself for a while now, and Kagome's unintentional touches were maddening. He crawled over her, hoping that putting even a small bit of space between her and his hard on would help him focus. He'd be damned if he blew this right at the start. Inuyasha didn't give Kagome a chance to speak, catching her lips again as he braced his weight on one hand, letting the other dance across her skin.

Kagome sighed into the kiss, wishing that he'd move closer again. His hand traced the curve of her breast, almost like he was unsure if he was allowed to touch her there. She brought her hand up over his, guiding him with silent encouragement. Not only did she want him to touch her there, she wanted a lot more, and she needed him to know that it was okay.

He wasn't stupid. It was all he needed to know that she wanted his touch. Kagome arched into his hand as he massaged her breast, and he felt a surge of pride that he was the reason. When he brought his mouth down to the other one, slowly teasing her nipple with his tongue, her hands fisted in his hair and pressed him to her. _'She likes that. Good to know.'_ Inuyasha soon switched, bracing his weight on the other arm. All things considered, he thought he had been holding himself in check rather well. Kagome was underneath him, writhing and moaning his name. He was living out one of his wildest dreams. How could it get better than this?

The soft skin of her inner thigh came to brush against his hip before her leg curled around him, pulling him down on top of her. Both of them made a noise of surprise, not only from the sudden shift, but from the friction they felt as his cock settled against her wet heat. Luckily Inuyasha hadn't let his entire weight fall against Kagome. "F-fuck…are you alright?"

"Uh…uh huh." She hadn't realized she'd wrapped her leg around his hip until she felt him slide against her in a sinfully delicious way. "Oh wow."

Inuyasha had gone still, trying to catch his breath. That nearly did him in, and he'd barely touched her! "G-give me…a minute….'Gome…" Fuck, did he just whimper? Some man he was.

Kagome lay still, watching him. "Can I do anything?" she asked softly. His face was screwed up in concentration, and she didn't have to ask why. Part of her considered moving her leg, but she wasn't sure if that'd make things worse.

"Fuck," he breathed again, sounding more like himself. "I'm so fucking glad it's not the new moon or this would already be over." That brought out a giggle from the woman underneath him, and Inuyasha couldn't help but grin. He hadn't been kidding, and he certainly hadn't expected Kagome to be so wet. If that was just brushing against her, he wasn't sure he was going to last long as a hanyou.

She reached up and affectionately rubbed an ear, making him groan. "Maybe we should get a move on," she suggested.

"B-but…I – I wanted to –"

"I don't know if I can wait much longer either, Inuyasha. We can explore next time. Right now I just want you."

Inuyasha dropped his forehead against hers. She was too understanding sometimes. "I love you," he said without hesitation. "I know I don't deserve you, but I ain't letting you go."

"I love you too," Kagome smiled. "And you deserve so much, dog boy. I'm just going to prove it to you." She bit her lip as she felt his cock twitch against her before his hand dipped between them to line himself with her opening. She watched his expression change as he slid inside her, from surprise to pleasure. The wonder in his eyes as he went deeper made Kagome almost forget the slight stretching she was feeling. Almost. It didn't hurt near as much as she thought it would, but it wasn't a cakewalk either.

When Inuyasha was seated within her, he tried to stay as still as possible. He had heard the small gasp as he sunk deeper, and he knew he had hurt her. It tore at him that he had done it, even though he had no control over it happening. He went slow to get her used to his size, and he'd still caused her pain. His ears lowered as the guilt washed over him. "T-tell me when," he whispered. "I won't move until you're ready, Kagome."

She nodded, reaching up to circle her arms around his neck. "You can move," she said. "You aren't going to hurt me."

He wanted to object, but as he pulled back, the sensation of her walls gripping him robbed him of his thoughts. Pushing back into her was even better, he decided. His movements were slow, still concerned that he'd hurt her, but it also helped him gain some control. "Fuck, that's good."

"Very," Kagome said breathlessly. "Faster." There was no pain anymore, just a feeling a fullness and a slow building pressure in her lower belly that only Inuyasha could help her reach. With each thrust she got a little closer, but she wasn't _there_ yet. Slowly, she brought her other leg up around his waist, crossing her ankles at the small of his back. Not only did this keep him close to her, but she discovered that it altered the angle of her hips, letting Inuyasha go deeper.

"I think…you're trying to kill me wench."

Kagome couldn't contain the giggle. Inuyasha had made an interesting sound with the movement, and his comment had been too much. "Should I move?" she asked, starting to unlock her legs. Inuyasha stalled her movements with his free hand.

"Don't. You. Dare," he said, punctuating each word with a hard thrust of his hips. He took great pride in that he could make Kagome moan his name, broken as it was. He'd done something right, but he knew she wasn't where he was in the moment. He let go of her leg when he was sure she wouldn't move and began to drag his claws along her thigh as he thrust into her. Kagome would gasp, and he could feel her squeeze him tighter, so he repeated the movement. When she did it again, he took that as a good sign and let his fingers move upwards to where they were joined. When he'd slid against her earlier, she'd responded well, so maybe… Inuyasha carefully ran his fingers against her folds, slowing his thrusts down as he stroked the swollen flesh.

Kagome gasped loudly and he'd thought he'd hurt her until she cried out, "Oh gods yes! Do that again!"

He repeated the motion, watching her carefully. She would moan as he touched her there anyway, but there was a small nub of flesh that made her head fall back when he rubbed it. _'Also good to know,'_ he thought. His thrusts had slowed considerably now as he alternated between circling the nub, rubbing it, and flicking his thumb across it. That last action had her reaching for his wrist.

"Too…close Inu…I – I can't –"

Inuyasha understood, increasing his thrusts. She was teetering on the edge and he was going to be there with her when she fell. "Fuck, 'Gome," he groaned, feeling her squeeze his cock harder. Almost…almost…

One last brush against that flesh had Kagome arching off the bed, and with one final thrust Inuyasha joined her. He barely caught himself before he collapsed on top of her, easing onto his side and pulling her with him. Both couldn't help the small shiver as he slid out of her, missing the contact.

They laid in her bed, trying to catch their breath and calm their hearts. With each passing minute the reality of what they had done settled over them, but there were no regrets. In the grand scheme of things, it may not have been the right time, but they didn't care. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as she watched him with a sleepy smile. No, he didn't regret a damn thing. He was hers just as much as she was his, and they'd deal with anything that came at them together.

The next day. He was worn out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for more pwp-smut. That's right, I did it again.

The next morning, Kagome double-checked her bag before leaving a note for her family. Sure they knew she wouldn't be there when they got home, but it made her feel better to tell them again. It also gave her a distraction from the naked hanyou walking by and grabbing her bag off the table. They still hadn't figured out what was going on with the well…not that they'd been _talking_ all night exactly…

Kagome felt her face heat up as she recalled the previous night. _'Good thing we were alone last night!'_ She hadn't ever considered that she'd be loud in the moment, but Inuyasha managed to bring that side out of her.

"Can we get going already?" Inuyasha was pacing anxiously, which would've been annoying if he wasn't naked.

Instead it was funny. Too bad she couldn't laugh, or he'd think she was laughing at him. _'Not his fault that the human body is weird,'_ she mused. In the heat of the moment it was easy to forget that the naked body was just plain silly looking, but right now… _'Stop thinking about it or you're gonna laugh! Bad Kagome! Don't laugh!'_

She nodded, placing the note under the fruit bowl. He wanted to leave early so he could get dressed and not be caught without his pants in the literal sense. Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing as he darted across the yard, reminding herself that it wasn't funny. As she reached the well house, she saw the blue light engulf him – most likely going ahead of her to get dressed. Kagome picked up the bag he left behind and swung her legs over the edge, dropping into the time slip to follow him.

* * *

Inuyasha found his clothes in a pile once again and rushed to redress. He was tying his hakama when he caught Kagome's scent behind him in the bottom of the well. Her whispered "oh no" still his movements, and he turned to ask what was wrong.

Scratch that. He could _see_ the problem, even though part of him didn't see it as a problem.

Kagome was no on the receiving end of the well's peculiarity. The only thing she had on her was the small jar that held the jewel shards. Her clothes and her bag were probably sitting at the bottom of the well in her time. She'd made a high-pitched squeal as a breeze dipped into the well, sweeping around her naked form, prompting her to cross her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha hadn't realized he'd been laughing until Kagome hissed "It's not funny!". He pretended to cough, but his grin gave him away. "It kinda is," he said, taking off his firerat and draping it over her shoulders.

"What are we gonna do?" Kagome frowned, tying it around her like she had once before. "All of the supplies are in my time, not to mention my clothes – what are we supposed to do about that? There's no way we can hunt each night. And what if we run into Naraku or something? You can't face him without this, you'll need this! Inuyasha, are you hearing me? Inuyasha? Wh- what are you doing?! Inuyasha! Wait! I said we _can't_ -!"

What Kagome didn't see was the look of lust that crossed Inuyasha's face as she wore his firerat. It was that night in Togenkyo all over again. He may have been too banged up then to appreciate the sight, but there wasn't anything stopping him now. Her shapely legs were barely covered, and where the folds of the firerat met offered a tantalizing glimpse of her upper thigh. The hanyou groaned, recalling the previous night. The well wasn't working right, so it wasn't like they could continue the quest…and in a way it _was_ offering him an opportunity…

Mind made up, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome under the knees and jumped out of the well, running deep into the woods. He hadn't heard one thing she'd said, but her tone had gone from anxious to confused, to astonished. She had squealed as she hung onto his neck – that he had heard loud and clear. Inuyasha didn't stop running until he reached Goshinboku and he sat her on one of the overgrown tree roots.

"Inuyasha! What's gotten into y-?" Kagome thought she'd been dizzy from the sudden rush, but that was nothing compared to the kisses he was giving. She put a hand to his chest and pushed lightly, hating to end the kiss but she had to know. "Wh…what's going on?"

"I thought it was obvious," he groaned, bending slightly to nuzzle her neck. He could feel her shiver under his touch and like that even the smallest ones could make her scent spike. "Well ain't workin' right," he continued, nipping lightly at her skin before licking it. "Thought we'd spend some time alone before we tried again." He flicked his tongue out to taste the soft skin beneath her ear. Kagome squirmed that time.

"O-oh," she swallowed. "Wh-what did you…have in mind?" Her hands gripped the large root she was perched on before they moved to settle around his shoulders. Inuyasha had a firm grip on her waist, so she wasn't worried about going anywhere.

He continued to kiss and nip at her neck, loosening the robe for better access. "Making you scream," he murmured huskily in her ear.

Kagome let out a small gasp, but she wasn't certain if it were his words that did it or how he suddenly parted her knees and dropped between them. This was different. Very different. And he was spreading her legs further apart, looking at her _there_. Her heart kicked up a few notches. _'What is he doing? He can't be thinking of… of…'_ It wasn't something that they'd explored the night before. He'd touched her there – many, many times – but nothing like –

"I want to taste you."

That. _'Oh god, he's serious!'_ Her expression must have said what she couldn't, because Inuyasha started to caress her thigh comfortingly.

"If you don't like it, I'll stop," he spoke so softly, it didn't sound like the same hanyou from minutes before. "I want you to enjoy it."

Kagome was touched that he was seeking her approval instead of pressing forward. "It's…not that I'm not curious," she felt herself blushing. "…but I want to…taste you as well, if you'll let me?" She'd chickened out last night touching him, but they'd both been so keyed up that it wasn't a problem. She wasn't about to let this be a one-sided exchange. If he wanted to give he had to be ready to get as well.

"You…you w-want…" Inuyasha was turning as red as his robes. She wanted – to him – she… He'd be lying if he never dreamed of that happening. And she was offering… "If you… really want to," he replied. Fucking hell his voice cracked, didn't it?

She nodded, biting her lip. That was something else she'd been curious about, but only with him. It seemed like once she realized she'd fallen in love with Inuyasha, all the fantasies started. She wanted to know if she could get his eyes to roll back like they did in her dreams. _'Probably not. I don't have any experience like this.'_

Inuyasha had begun to push back the firerat when he looked up at her uncertainly. "I've… I've never done this before." He hated admitting ignorance _period_ , but this was worse than not knowing what it took to build a hut. He had to tell his Kagome that he had no experience in this area of pleasure. In a way he knew she knew, but still. "Will you tell me if I do something wrong?"

"Of course, Inuyasha," Kagome reached for one of his ears and gently rubbed it. "I doubt you could – _oh_!" She forgot what she wanted to say as he leaned forward, running his tongue flat against her wet folds. If she hadn't already been partially aroused by his earlier ministrations, she certainly was now.

The hanyou groaned as he licked her, grabbing her waist again to steady her when she shifted. Kagome's legs spread further apart now without his assistance, and he shifted so that her legs were draped over his shoulders. "Gods you taste good Kagome," he said before returning to his feast. His tongue dipped between her folds, going as far as he could reach. Inuyasha felt Kagome's hands bury themselves in his hair, urging him on.

How could he refuse an invitation like that?

He began to lick and suck at her folds with fervor, pausing only a second when his nose bumped that swollen nub. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to flick his tongue over the nub, and the result was instant. Kagome swore loudly as she attempted to rock against his face.

"Fuck! Oh! Inuyasha!"

"Like that, did you?" he glanced up, grinning widely. Inuyasha didn't know what made him prouder, that she swore like he did or her physical reaction. Fuck, both turned him on.

"Yes," she moaned. "Again. Do that again."

Kagome whimpered as she felt Inuyasha's tongue circle her clit before he drew it between his lips and sucked. She kept one hand in his hair, but the other returned to grip the tree root beneath her. There was that familiar coil of pleasure again, only this time it was coming in must have anticipated this, because his licking and sucking pattern became more intense. It was too much, too fast, and when she came seconds later, he couldn't get mad at her for her thighs clenching around his neck.

Inuyasha slowed his ministrations as she rode out her orgasm, holding her steady. _'She hadn't complained,'_ he realized. _'Maybe I'm not so bad at this after all.'_ Kagome had made wonderful sounds as he tasted her, and now she sat spread open before him, sated, flushed, and stunning. He felt his cock twitch in his fundoshi, knowing that if he suggested skipping her turn to please him she'd be mad. _'I don't know if I can take it though. I'm already harder than a fuckin' rock.'_ He sat back on his heels as he rubbed her leg affectionately, trying to distract himself. "Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" he whispered.

She'd heard him, but Kagome couldn't find the words to respond. That intense gaze that was focused on her was startling. He'd told her he loved her, true, but even if Inuyasha had _never_ said the words she'd still know from that look. It made her feel more confident, and kinda desirable, if someone with his beauty was interested in her. He'd never see what she saw in him, but maybe the same could be said for her. Kagome stilled his hand, smiling down at him. "Now it's your turn."

"You don't have to – " Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentence before Kagome slid off the tree root and began to nudge him to take her place. She wasted no time in untying his hakama and pushing open the kosode. When she started to try and untie his fundoshi while he was sitting, he had to stop her. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh at her eagerness to undress him or not, but he knew she'd jerked the knotted fabric further up his ass with her efforts. He stood up and fumbled with the tie, briefly considering shredding it and getting another.

Kagome waited patiently for her hanyou to get the fundoshi off before she pushed him back onto the tree root, mirroring their earlier positions. At the moment, she didn't care that she hadn't gotten the kosode off, or that his hakama sat around his ankles. She was focused on the cock that stood at attention.

Inuyasha wondered if Kagome had felt self-conscious when he observed her. He knew she had no complaints about his size, so why was she just…staring? Was she having second thoughts? "Kagome, you don't – _oh hell_ -!"

She had tentatively reached out and brushed her fingers down his length. Her featherlight touches made his cock jump and he groaned. Kagome glanced up to see Inuyasha's face screwed up in concentration. "Look at me," she whispered, waiting for his gaze to meet hers. Kagome smiled, and without breaking eye contact, leaned forward and took the tip of his cock in her mouth.

" _Oh fuck-!_ "

Inuyasha's voice came out in a growl, and she took that as a good sign. Her hand grasped him at the base and began to slowly pump the length while she swirled her tongue around the tip. He let out a whine when she sucked hard, and a clawed hand lightly stroked the back of her head. He wasn't trying to force her down on him – thank goodness.

Kagome was glad that for once her oversharing friends from school had well…overshared. They may have been as inexperienced as she had been, but they had older relatives that didn't filter their gossip anymore. Those talks had been more educational than the magazine articles they'd poured over, that was for certain. And now that she was pulling from those memories, she could say there was some truth in the stories. Inuyasha was _really_ enjoying it.

He whined again when Kagome began to caress his sac with her other hand. It was all he could do not to buck upwards into her mouth. Inuyasha knew that Kagome had no experience doing this – unlike in his dreams, she was more hesitant. But _fuck_ did it feel amazing! It seemed like the more he responded the more confident she became with her attentions. If he hadn't been throbbing before she started, Inuyasha might have let it continue, but he was getting close and he wasn't done with her yet. "You gotta… Kagome…"

The pleading tone in his voice made Kagome stop and look up at him. "What's wrong? Did I do something you-"

"No!" he cut her off quickly. "No I… I love everything about this… but I don't…it's _too_ good, 'Gome. I… I wanted to do more," he finished lamely. Inuyasha had seen the brief look of uncertainty when he asked her to stop, and he couldn't let her think that she wasn't satisfying him. Kagome seemed to understand, at least.

"Then, maybe you'll let me finish next time?"

"Gods yes, wench! And if I don't you can sit me for being a fucking moron." Her laughter at that made him laugh in turn. It both assured her and gave him a chance to calm himself; he hadn't realized he'd been that close to spilling his seed. When she reached to stroke him again, Inuyasha was quick to grab her hand. "Don't even try," he grinned, standing on shaky legs. He tugged on her wrist lightly, guiding her forward to the tree root until the tops of her thighs met it.

"Inuyasha, what –"

He leaned in close behind her, whispering in her ear huskily. "I'm going to bend you over this root and fuck you until you can't walk, Ka-go-me." Inuyasha had a sudden rush of courage, probably from his youkai blood, that spurred him on as he pushed on her shoulders, making her lean across the root and raising her bottom higher. "Ever since I first saw you in my firerat I've dreamt about you like this, taking my cock from behind while you beg and scream for more." He rubbed her back as he spoke. "I told you that I want you to like it, Kagome, but I wasn't just talking about eating you out."

Kagome shivered as Inuyasha spoke. She'd never heard him speak like this before, and she had to admit that she liked it. She _really_ liked seeing him without any doubts, but this was a whole other beast that made her body react. She wasn't sure if it was the change in his voice, the way he ordered her around, or the new position, but she was wetter than before. Here she was, draped over the tree root on her knees, with her rear and aching core on display before the hanyou, and the last thing she was concerned about was someone finding them. _'Well, there's a first for everything.'_

His hands moved to rest on her hips, gently caressing the bare flesh as he pushed the bunched fabric around her waist higher. He nudged her knees apart with one of his own. Kagome moaned at the sudden brush of his cock against her dripping folds. He was teasing her, that jerk! "Inuyasha…"

"Hm?" He grunted, sliding his cock between her legs again, coating his length with her juices.

"Inuyasha _please_ …"

He bit his lip to refrain from moaning as he stroked her again. He had a plan, and he was not going to give in just yet. "What was that, Ka-go-me? I couldn't hear you."

"Please…I…I need you…" she gasped as his swollen head brushed her clit.

"You need what?"

A loud moan escaped her when he did it again. "I need you inside me!" Kagome gasped loudly as his cock slid into her heat, burying himself to the hilt in one swift thrust. Oh god, did that feel good! She let out a sigh of contentment at the full feeling. Yes, that was _exactly_ what she needed.

Inuyasha leaned over her, feeling quite smug. "All you had to do was tell me," he teased, pulling back slowly before he snapped his hips forward. He decided right then that this was a good position, and from the noise Kagome just made, she agreed. She likely didn't realize that with each thrust, she squeezed his cock a little tighter. He growled as he grasped her hips, increasing the pace.

"Oh! Inu-!"

"You like that?" he panted between thrusts. "You like feeling my cock fill you, Kagome?"

"Y-yes!"

He didn't know what it was that made him do it, but he needed to hear her say it. Inuyasha slowed his thrusts to an agonizing rhythm as he growled, "Then say it. Say how you want it."

Kagome nearly whined when he all but stopped moving inside her. She needed more, but he was asking her…to what? To tell him to slam into her like he did in her dirtiest fantasies? If his tone had been different, she might've thought that he was unsure of what she wanted, but he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Or rather, _not_ doing at the moment. "I need you, Inuyasha," she swallowed.

"Yeah? Go on, Ka-go-me."

' _At least he's just as breathless as me.'_ "I need your… I…" she sighed. Why was this difficult? If he could do it, so could she, dammit! "I need your cock! I want it so deep inside me, Inuyasha! Give it to me, hard and fast – ah!"

"F-fuck, 'Gome!" Inuyasha hadn't been able to wait to let her finish that sentence. Just hearing her speak like that had him slamming back into her before he could stop. "Oh fuck," he groaned, pounding into her heat, delighting in the sounds that echoed around them. Kagome continued to moan, raising her hips higher. Inuyasha could see his cock disappear inside her wet folds, and he couldn't think of a more erotic sight.

"Oh god, yes! Inuyasha! Oh – that – oh _yes_!" She'd given up on gripping the tree root to steady herself. Instead her fingers were digging into the ground, trying to hang on to something stable with the sensations that were overpowering her.

"Can't… I can't… Kagome…" Inuyasha's thrusts became more frantic as her voice went higher. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about this position had him losing control faster than he'd planned. Her walls were squeezing his cock so tight now that she had him coming before he even realized that he was howling her name.

His ears were more focused on the broken form of _his_ name that Kagome was screaming as she came.

The miko collapsed against the tree root, completely spent. She could feel Inuyasha behind her, leaning against her back. "That was… oh wow…" _'Great, the sex was so good I can't speak,'_ she thought sarcastically.

He chuckled, the vibration rumbling against her back. "Sounds like I rendered you speechless," he teased. Inuyasha shifted to sit back against the root, pulling her across his lap. "Are you alright, Kagome? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He had begun to check for scratches, but frowned when he caught sight of the state of her hands.

She followed his gaze and blushed. In the heat of the moment she had done a number on the ground. Now it was covering her hands and underneath her fingernails. It didn't help that Inuyasha had peeked over the root and saw her handiwork. His grin should've split his face when he turned to look back at her.

"I take it you like it rough."

"Jerk." She grinned, unable to stop herself. It wasn't often that Inuyasha genuinely smiled, but when he did it lit his face up.

"No. I believe it was _you_ who was jerking _me_ –"

Kagome laughed and groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the curve of his shoulder. "I don't know why I love you sometimes," she joked.

"I don't know either, but I'm glad you do," he said, only partly joking. Inuyasha really didn't think he deserved Kagome, but she was his now. Nothing was going to come between them, and he'd fight tooth and nail to keep her with him, no matter where they were.

* * *

It was later that afternoon before the couple made it to the village. Once they could both stand without swaying, they went back to the well. This time, they both went through and were relieved to learn that Inuyasha was clothed this time. Kagome was happy this meant the well was working right again. Much to the hanyou's mild disappointment, because he was rather enjoying the effects. He knew it was more important that they find the jewel shards, of course.

Kagome gathered her things and went back to the house to freshen up. She was able to convince Inuyasha to join her, proving that a modern bath didn't have to boil one's skin off. Being bathed by his lover at her insistence was a bonus he couldn't complain about.

They returned through the well, this time with all belongings in hand and where they were supposed to be. It had taken the walk back to the village for Inuyasha to get past his visible pout, but Kagome silently reminded him that just because they well was back to the way it was, that didn't mean they had to be. That lifted his spirits; finding privacy would be tricky, of course, but he was determined. Neither thought it was worthwhile to speak about the incident with the well to the others. If it began to act similarly in the future, then it would be discussed. For all intents and purposes, he'd gone back to get Kagome and they were delayed because of her need to buy more supplies.

Or something.

It wouldn't be a stretch.

Inuyasha had warned Kagome that Shippo might pick up on the change between them immediately. Then again, all of their friends had known about their feelings for far longer, so really it was only a matter of time.

What they hadn't expected upon returning to Kaede's hut was talk of a ghost.

"Ghosts?" Kagome frowned. She'd dealt with specters before, and the closest thing she had come in contact with in this time was Kikyo. Though the miko assumed she'd be closer to a golem than a ghost, all things considered.

Shippo nodded, poking his head into the smaller bag of treats that Kagome had brought back that wouldn't fit in the backpack. "Yeah, I was playing with some of the other kids and they overheard their parents talk about ghosts in the forest. What is this?" he asked, pulling out the bunch of bananas.

"Oh, those are bananas Shippo." She took the bunch and began to break one off for each person in the hut. "They're fruit. They're imported from another country in my time. Mama told me to bring them when I came back so they wouldn't go to waste." She hid a smile as she passed Inuyasha his.

"What's this written on here?" Inuyasha mumbled, squinting at her handwriting. He stared at the modern writing and thought back on all the times Kagome had taught him when he'd watch her do her homework. It had been a compromise that she taught him how to read and write words and phrases from her time in exchange for getting a little extra time to study. If he were patient enough some days, she'd sit on the bed with him and walk him through it step by step. The sentence looked simple enough, but there was one word he didn't recognize at all. Luckily Kagome had also taught him to use context clues to see if the sentence sounded right when he wasn't sure about part of it. "You put this…banana…to shame."

Kagome couldn't hide the smile any longer. "That was really good, Inuyasha!" She had deliberately written that phrase, mostly to give him practice reading more texts with modern phrases. But he had also pinched her ass earlier in the bath, and that called for payback.

Sango looked confused. "What does that mean? How does Inuyasha put a fruit to shame?" She looked to Kagome for an answer, because Inuyasha had gone incredibly still and wasn't speaking.

The miko only smiled secretively and peeled back the skin on her banana. "It means what it says," was her cryptic answer. She met his gaze as she lifted the fruit to her lips, taking in slightly more than she would normally before biting down. Kagome knew he'd caught on to the reference then, given how his eyes widened slightly and the telltale dusting of a blush on his cheeks.

Next to Sango, Miroku turned the oblong fruit around in his hands, mulling over the answer. He'd consumed many foreign delicacies in his travels, but this was unlike anything he had ever seen. In impolite company, one might even describe it as…phallic. No sooner had the thought entered his mind, he wanted to laugh. The fruit, the phrase, how that specific one was meant for Inuyasha…it all made sense now. He leaned slightly towards Sango and whispered, "Can we speak later? Alone?" He jerked his head towards the hanyou, silently telling her he had a good inkling of what the message meant.

The slayer nodded briefly, choosing instead to change the subject back to the ghosts Shippo had been talking about. "It's curious, about these ghosts the villagers are speaking of. Did either of you happen to notice anything strange on the way here?"

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't sense anything when we came through the well. Did you, Inuyasha?"

"Nope." The hanyou was more focused on watching his lover enjoy her banana to really pay much attention on the topic. His thoughts were more geared towards telling her later that she was not allowed to eat this fruit around any other men in her time unless he was present to rip their eyes out. "When did this stuff start?"

"This morning, I think?" Sango looked to Miroku, who nodded. "Yes, this morning. I had overheard talk from some of the villagers who claimed to have heard noises in the forest when they went hunting. Like it came from deep within the forest."

Kagome's hand that held the nearly eaten banana slowly dropped to her lap, and Inuyasha was able to focus once more. "It…didn't sound like a youkai, did it?"

The slayer shrugged. "They said it must have been ghosts. The two men I spoke to about it said they didn't follow the sounds because they got a bad feeling. So now they think the forest is haunted, or at least the deepest parts of it is."

"Given how Inuyasha was sealed to Goshinboku I wouldn't be surprised," Shippo stated.

"What kind of noises did they hear?" Kagome asked, afraid of the answer. ' _Please don't let it be what I think. Please don't let it be what I think.'_

Sango began to peel her banana, so she missed the looks of horror cross her friends' faces when she said, "They claimed it was this loud… _wailing_ that echoed from the trees. Decided to fish instead, because they didn't think they'd find anything to hunt with all of that noise."

' _Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!'_

' _Oh my god!'_

From her spot sorting herbs, Kaede saw both the hanyou and miko go still with her one good eye. She had to look back down at her work to hide her smile as the conversation switched yet again. Oh she knew for certain that the forest was anything but haunted. She was certain that in time the others would put the pieces of the puzzle together, but she would stay silent. Kagome and Inuyasha were already mortified enough to know that they had been overheard. They didn't need an old woman to add fuel to the fire by blatantly outing them and their choices.

' _To be young and in love,'_ she smiled. _'Perhaps Inuyasha should consider building a hut in the woods, when all is said and done with Naraku and the jewel. The villagers already believe it is haunted, after all.'_


End file.
